


Syzygy

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [8]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: F/M, Healthy Polyamory, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Hideto, Mari, Neo, and their relationship that just works somehow.~(Hideto, Mari, and Neo-centric)
Relationships: Fujimoto Hideto/Goutokuji Mari/Saiba Neo
Series: V-Tamers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Syzygy

**Author's Note:**

> Syzygy: An alignment of the Sun, Earth, and the moon/other planet.

Hideto had known he’d liked Neo for a long time. At first, it had surprised him. The two were almost as different as night and day. But Neo’s analytical mind, strategic genius, and slight tsundere-like attitude just made him all the more attractive.

Mari was a surprise, however. Where Neo and Hideto were like sun and moon, Mari was like their center. She fit in well with both their dynamics. She was able to soothe the arguments that sparked between the two, and was able to fill what one could not fully do for the other. She provided a sense of intrigue to Hideto, and he was very sure Neo felt the same way.

Yeah, Hideto was whipped.

Rei knew it (and teased him constantly), Sigma knew it (and teased him constantly), and even Taichi knew it! (And teased him constantly!)

But whenever Mari would come by to visit him after school with a kiss on his cheek, where they would both go to Neo’s and give him each a peck on the lips, he would stop caring about his three snickering friends. It was their fault the three had gotten together in the first place, so.


End file.
